full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Euryale
Euryale is a rare blonde Gorgon, who's more human in appearance than other Lamias. It was because of that, she was shunned and bullied, making her painfully shy. though it was because of Rouhan that she breaks out of her shyness, and joins Paradigm as a poison expert as well as a private belly dancer. She later on becomes one of Rouhan's wives. Characteristics * Name: Euryale * Species: Gorgon * Age: 18 * Hair: Yellow * Eyes: Red * Likes: Rouhan, his friends, being accepted by others * Dislikes: Being made fun of, Rouhan being hurt, his friends being hurt, mongooses * Family: Medusa (Younger Sister), Stheno (Older Sister), Paradigm Appearance Casual Born resembling a human rather than a gorgon. She has long yellow hair that goes down to her lower back or waving around in strands as though they were snakes when in battle or angered. She has yellow scales from her below to breast down to her kneecaps while her navel area is exposed. When she first meets Rouhan, she is wearing a cloth around her breast, a loin cloth, and a knight's helmet to hide her face. Paradigm When she joins Paradigm, she is helped by Mia and the others to find armor that suits her. She wears a light red and gold trimmed bra that also acts as a collar with triangles on the bra and vails on the bottom of the bra. She wears light red forearm guards with spikes on the upper arm and black gloves. She also wears a matching waist strap shaped in triangles and with mini vails under each one. In the front and back, she wears a long white skirt that goes down to below her kneecaps and is wrapped around her legs leaving only her lower legs and hips exposed. She wears bright red shin guards and shoes with gold trimming on the edges. Background Euryale was born the second oldest of three siblings. However, she was born differently from other gorgons. While other gorgons were born resembling humanoid snakes with snakes for hair, Euryale was born with more human features rather than snake ones. Because of this, she was ridiculed by the other gorgons for being different while secretly envied for her ability to hide among humans more easily. She was bullied by her sister Stheno behind the back of her mother and blamed for Stheno's mistakes. Something Medusa was taught to do by Stheno leading to Euryale to be in twice the trouble at home. After orcs killed their mother by rolling boulders down the mountain, Stheno and her younger sister Medusa abandoned their sister as they felt she was useless due to kind nature. Despite living alone in a cave, Euryale continued to remain a kind and caring person but her self-esteem was damaged to the point of having to wear a mask to hide her face. One day years later on, during a terrible rain storm, she finds a wounded Rouhan who was caught in a mud slide. She brings him into her cave and tends to his wounds. For her, this was the first time she had ever seen a man in her life due to the Gorgons all being female. When Rouhan woke up, she backs away in fear of being hurt. Rouhan looks around and remembered what happened to him. He thanks Euryale who is doing her best to keep her distance from him but stops when she is thanked by someone for the first time. Throughout the night, the two talk as Euryale slowly opens up to the first friend she ever had. In the morning, Rouhan heads out to find his friends but promises to visit Euryale whenever he can. A few days later, she is found by her sisters. They apologize for their vile treatment of her and reveal they wish for her to come home and be a family again. Euryale is happy to hear this. But this turns out to be a trap and her sisters plan to trade her to a group of rogue knights in exchange for more men to mate with. Before the deal is finished though, Rouhan and his friends, who were hired to find the rogue knight's group by the villages who they stole from, arrive to interrupt the deal. A fight breaks out between Paradigm and the Rogue Knights along with the Gorgons broke out. This made it hard for Rouhan and the others to fight due to needing to fight blindfolded while the knights could fight thanks to their gold reflective specs and helmets. In the middle of the fight, Euryale wasn't sure what to do as her sisters blame her on instinct. Hearing this, Rouhan jumps in to defend her. She tells Rouhan she doesn't know who she should side with, her first real friend or her family. He tells her "In that case, who do you want to side with?" This causes Euryale to realize her answer just as Rouhan is held against his will by Medusa and Stheon who prepare to turn him to stone. For the first time, Euryale feels extreme anger as her normally straight hair comes alive with anger. Her hair grabs all the gorgons by their faces and covers their eyes as they dangle in the air in vain. This allows Paradigm to fight off the rogue knights without having to blind themselves. Stheon and Medusa in a last attempt to escape, tell Euryale that if she lets them go, they can start over as a family like she wanted. But she has had enough of their lies and throws all the gorgons into the distance. With the fight over, Euryale calms down, and her hair returns to normal. The Rogue Knights are captured except for the leader who escaped while Paradigm was blinded. Rouhan asks if Euryale is all right and she admits that she thought she would be sad after disowning her sisters, but she feels relived. She asks Rouhan if that makes her a bad person. Rouhan admits that it can be harsh, but not under the circumstances. After that, Rouhan offers her a place in Paradigm which after a few minutes of indecisiveness, she accepts. She joins Paradigm as a new member and slowly becomes one of Rouhan's wives. Personality Euryale was born kind and caring. She could never bring herself to hurt anyone, even those that are trying to kill her. The first time she turned someone to stone, she was horrified that she did that, even if she was defending her sister. Even after becoming angry at her sisters when she discovered they used her, she holds no grudge against them. Years of being called ugly caused her to believe herself to be and lowered her self-esteem. This caused her to wear a helmet she found for most of her childhood out of shame. However, after being accepted by Rouhan and Paradigm, she finally removes her mask to reveal her face which leaves everyone in the room astounded by her natural beauty, and becomes happy when they accept and compliment her face for the first time. When she first met Rouhan and his friends, she was scared of them in fear of hurting them and being made fun of. However, after she is saved by Rouhan and treated kindly, she slowly starts to open up to them, especially Rouhan who she falls in love with. However, she is unsure what love is having never experienced for felt love. At first she is unsure what she is feeling until after a few nights with the girls help her realize her new feelings. Skills/Abilities Powers * Transformation: She is able to transform her lower half snake body into human legs and vice versa. * Hair Tendrils: Powerful hair tendrils that can turn anything it touches to stone and back again. * Lamia Blood: Blood from the right side of her body can heal others while blood from the left is a powerful venom. * Hypnotic Snake Dance * Stone Gaze: Like traditional Gorgon Lamias, she is able to utilize her eyes to render anyone into stone as long as she gazes at them. The range and extent to doing so is rather questionable. Skills Equipment Relationships Euryale's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lamias Category:Gorgons Category:Demi Humans Category:Paradigm Category:Rouhan's Love Interests